<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[comic] Vormir by potofsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007029">[comic] Vormir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup'>potofsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Movie fixits and responses [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame fixit, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve visits Vormir to return the Soul Stone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Movie fixits and responses [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[comic] Vormir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hey you know what would have been a better Steve Rogers retirement plan than sending him to live out his life back in time?</p><p>Made for the Toned Paper challenge at <a href="https://drawesome.dreamwidth.org/151247.html">Drawesome</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steve goes on to do art and lead marches and fight bullies, and modern medicine helps keeps his panoply of health problems under control, and Sam and Bucky move on to do Falcon and Winter Soldier shenanigans!  PROBLEM SOLVED.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>